Three Amigos
by Kinetic Girl 69
Summary: The 7th years are going on a field trip to the muggle world. Hermione and Ron are dating, and Harry feels left out. When something happens on the trip, will Harry feel reassured or will he feel worse?


**Part One**

**HARRY'S POV.**

"We are taking a field trip to the muggle world." Professor Weasly said. (**A/n: I dunno why, but I made Ron's daddy a professor. What? He can be!) **Gasps from all around the classroom were heard.

"Is he crazy?" Malfoy asked one of his thugs.

"What is he talking about?" Parvati Patil said.

"No way!" Seamus shouted loud enough for the whole class to hear.

"Yes way, Mr. Finnegan. I think that it would be both educationally beneficial and exciting for the whole class."

"Let's do it Dad!" Ron yelled across the room. Ron hasn't been to ashamed of his family since his dad got a job here. Malfoy hasn't been able to tease him either.

"You see class," Mr. Weasly thundered, "that's the attitude I want this whole class to have."

"Yeah!" I yelled.

"Way to go, Harry." The professor shouted.

"Now who else is ready for this awesome class trip?"

"I am!" one of the Slytherin girls yelled.

"Me too!" called Neville.

"That's the spirit." Ron's dad exclaimed, half-running around the room.

"Uh, professor? I'm not so sure that's such a great idea." Hermoine spoke up.

"What? Why?" Ron spouted.

"Get a grip, Ronald. You know that the muggle world isn't such a safe place for all of the class." She said hinting toward Malfoy.

"Well," Ron began, "maybe those of us who wouldn't do well in a muggle environment," Ron said turning to glare at Draco, "shouldn't go."

"Now how are we going to decide who can and cannot go?" She sneered.

"Umm, maybe–"Ron began but was cut off by his dad.

"OK, you guys. Maybe you can continue this little argument after class!" Mr. Weasly scolded. Ron and Hermione just hung their heads. "Now that that's settled, the entire class is going to be attending this field trip _if_ they have this permission slip signed by a parent or guardian." he began handing out little half sheets of parchment. "Let me make this clear, if anyone of you should not get this slip signed, you will under no circumstances will be able to go." He looked right at me. "Does anyone have any questions?"

"Yeah," Dean spoke, "when is this 'field trip'?"

"If you would look on the slip I just gave you, it would say. The actual trip will take place two weeks from today. The slip is due next Tuesday. Any more questions?" The professor informed us. I guess I better send an owl for the Dursleys. There is no way that they will let me go. Just look at how Hogsmeade turned out.

No one asked any questions so Mr. Weasly gave us the last ten minutes of class to chat. He's a pretty cool teacher, I think. As usual, Hermione, Ron, and I got together to chat. Today, Neville also came over to talk.

"So what do you guys think of the trip?" Neville asked once he got himself situated.

"I think it will be a fun trip. It says we will be going to a park on the slip he gave us." I ventured.

"I agree." Ron stated.

"I think that it will be a great trip for us," she gestured to the four of us, " but as for Malfoy and his 'groupies.' I'll let you draw your own conclusions." She reached out and took Ron's hand. "Don't you agree?"

"Yeah, babe, I do." Ron quickly gave her a peck on the lips. OK, I know that they are dating and all, but when I think back and remember all the things we've been through as friends, the kissing kinda freaks me out. I mean, we did fine when we were the three amigos. Now it's the two love birds and Harry. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm happy for them as a couple, but I just wish it was back to they way it was maybe in third year. We'd do anything for each other. Not that we wouldn't now, but it's just different.

"OK guys!" Mr. Weasly got up from his desk, "class dismissed."

**The Next Tuesday.**

I can't believe they said no. My aunt and uncle refused to let me go on this trip, and the permission slip is due today! What should I do? I need to talk to Ron's dad before class. I ran down the hall to find him.

"Mr. Weasly!" I called him.

"Harry? What do you need?"

"Umm, my uncle would NOT sign the permission slip. I was wondering maybe if you could sign it. I really want to go. You know how Vernon and Petunia are. Please, Mr. Weasly." I begged.

"I'm really sorry Harry. I thought I made it clear in class last week. No signature no trip. I'm really truly sorry." He didn't look sorry.

"But Mr. Weasly! Please! I really do want to go."

"I know you do Harry, but–"

"But what?"

"Do you have the slip with you?" He winked at me.

"Thank you so much. Yeah." I pulled it from the stack of books I was carrying.

"No other students OR professors will find out about this. Understood?"

"Understood." I said. He signed his John Hancock.

"I think I'll keep this."

"I got to get to class. Thank you so much, Mr. Weasly!"

**Field Trip day! YAY!**

"Everybody ready?" Mr. Weasly called as we found a seat on the invisible flying bus. My mind flashed to the time when Ron and I missed the train and took Mr. Weasly's car. Good times. Once we were all seated (Ron and Hermione, Me and Neville) Mr Weasly took a quick roll call to see if we were all present. And we were off.

My two best friends flirted away in the seat across from Neville and I. The whole ride Neville was silent, and I stared out the window thinking about old times. When there was the three amigos.

**A/N: OK here's part one of this story. I think that there will only be 2 parts, but you never know. Please review wether you like the story or not. Give me some tips on how I could make the story better. Thanks a bunch!**

**Ciao.**

**Jessica**


End file.
